Reality and Memories
by Kessalia
Summary: Wenn man nicht mehr zwischen Realität und Erinnerungen unterscheiden kann...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: Reality and Memories4

**CSI New York**

**- Reality and Memories -**

Macs Hoffnungen, dass es Destiny besser gehen würde, erfüllten sich nicht. Trotz Intensivtherapie litt sie nach wie vor unter den Erinnerungen an das, was Miguel ihr angetan hatte. Je mehr sie darüber sprach, desto schlimmer wurde es für sie. Ihre Panikattacken mehrten sich, ebenso die Schlafstörungen und Alpträume.

Das machte Mac Sorgen, und er fühlte sich hilflos. Er sah, dass Destiny litt, doch er wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Destiny ihn dringender brauchte denn je, wieder arbeiten musste. Das ärgerte ihn. Aber schließlich fand er eine Lösung und wechselte seine Gewohnheit in einen geregelten, aber kurzen, Arbeitstag, damit er am späten Nachmittag oder – wenn es wirklich nicht anders ging – auch am frühen Abend zu Destiny heimkehren konnte.



Doch es kam noch ein weiteres Problem hinzu. Destiny litt nicht nur unter den Erinnerungen, sondern konnte diese teilweise nicht von der Realtität unterscheiden. Das wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer.

Eines Nachts wachte sie schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte geträumt, dass Miguel in ihr Zimmer kam und ihr Gewalt antun wollte.

Sie entdeckte, dass die Schlafzimmertür tatsächlich offen stand. Sie spürte, dass außer ihr noch jemand im Zimmer war.

In panischer Angst holte sie die Waffe hervor, die sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen liegen hatte, und schoss.

Erst als sie einen Schmerzensschrei sowie einen dumpfen Knall hörte, wagte sie es, das Licht anzuschalten.

Sie war entsetzt, als sie erkannte, auf wen sie geschossen hatte. Mac lag auf dem Boden, und aus seiner rechten Schulter sickerte Blut. Erschrocken ließ Destiny die Waffe fallen und eilte zu Mac. Sie versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Oh Gott! Mac! Das wollte ich nicht! Ich dachte, du wärst..."

„...Miguel?", beendete Mac ihren Satz.

Destiny nickte.

„Des, Miguel ist tot. Du hast ihn selbst getötet. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?"

Destiny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst ins Krankenhaus, Mac! Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen", sagte sie und rief die Notrufzentrale an.

Mac bemerkte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.



Wenig später traf der Krankenwagen ein. Der Notarzt und die Sanitäter untersuchten Macs Wunde kurz und legten dann einen Druckverband an. Dann hoben sie ihn vorsichtig auf die Bahre.

„Destiny, ich will nicht, dass du mit ins Krankenhaus kommst. Ich will auch nicht, dass du mich dort besuchst", sagte Mac, bevor er hinaus in den Krankenwagen gebracht wurde.

Destiny war über Macs Worte so entsetzt, dass sie nur noch nicken konnte. Verzweifelt sah sie ihm hinterher.



Destinys Verzweiflung wuchs immer mehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder wohin sie sollte. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie zog sich an und fuhr ins Crime Lab.

Dort suchte sie Stellas Büro auf.

Stella war überrascht, als sie Destiny sah. Sie bemerkte auch, dass Destiny aus irgendeinem Grund verstört war.

„Destiny, was machst du denn hier? Was ist los?"

„Stella, ich brauche jetzt dringend eine Freundin. Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Für dich doch immer. Also, was ist los?"

„Ich habe Mist gebaut, Stella. Ziemlich großen Mist sogar", sagte Destiny und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Erzähl am besten von Anfang an."

„Nun ja, ich habe geschlafen. Und ich habe von Miguel geträumt. Er kam in mein Zimmer und wollte mir wieder Gewalt antun. Nun habe ich seit diesem Erlebnis eine Waffe unter meinem Kopfkissen liegen. Ein Geräusch hat mich geweckt, aber ich war noch nicht vollständig wieder wach und dachte, Miguel würde wirklich in mein Zimmer kommen. Also griff ich in panischer Angst nach dem Revolver und schoss. Als ich das Licht anschaltete, sah ich, dass es Mac war", erzählte Destiny und fing an zu weinen. „Oh, Stella! Ich habe auf Mac geschossen! Auf den Mann, den ich liebe! Er lag auf dem Boden! All das viele Blut! Ich habe versucht, die Blutung zu stoppen. Und dann habe ich einen Krankenwagen gerufen."

„Nun beruhige dich, Destiny. Er ist doch jetzt im Krankenhaus, oder?"

„Ja. Aber es ist meine Schuld, dass er dort ist! Er wollte nicht, dass ich mit ins Krankenhaus komme. Er will auch nicht, dass ich ihn im Krankenhaus besuche."

Destiny weinte bitterlich.

Stella nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Mac wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, weshalb er nicht wollte, dass du mit ins Krankenhaus kommst oder ihn dort später besuchst. Ich vermute, er wollte das nicht, weil du in letzter Zeit sehr viel Schlimmes durchgemacht hast."

„Nein, er wollte das nicht, weil es meine Schuld ist. Er wird mich jetzt sicher dafür hassen!"

„Destiny, Mac gibt dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um das sagen zu können. Es war ein Unfall! Außerdem liebt Mac dich viel zu sehr, als dass er dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen würde."

„Er macht mir Vorwürfe, Stella! Du hättest seinen Blick sehen sollen!"

„Destiny, Mac kann dir keine Vorwürfe machen! Er war wahrscheinlich nur genauso erschrocken wie du!"

Stella seufzte. Sie musste Destiny irgendwie überzeugen. Da kam ihr eine Idee.

„Um dir zu beweisen, dass ich Recht habe, werden wir beide jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren", sagte sie und zog Destiny am Arm aus dem Büro.



Im Krankenhaus erfuhren Stella und Destiny, dass Mac noch operiert wurde. So setzten sich die beiden Frauen in den Wartebereich. Stella versuchte, Destiny zu beruhigen und ihr die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen. Doch sie merkte bald, dass sie es allein nicht schaffen würde.

„Ich hole uns einen Kaffee", meinte Stella schließlich und ließ Destiny allein.

Der Kaffee war nur ein Vorwand. Vielmehr rief Stella Danny und Anna an und erzählte ihnen, was geschehen war.

„Wir kommen, Stella. Vielleicht schaffen wir es zu dritt, Destiny zu beweisen, dass sie Unrecht hat", sagte Anna.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, was ich ihr noch sagen soll. Sie ist mehr als verzweifelt und macht sich Vorwürfe."

„Wir sind unterwegs. Bis gleich."

Zufrieden kehrte Stella zu Destiny zurück und reichte ihr den Kaffee, den sie noch besorgt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später trafen Danny und Anna ein. Zu dritt versuchten sie nun, Destiny aufzuheitern und ihr die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie Danny und Anna bald feststellen mussten.



Schließlich kam eine Krankenschwester zu ihnen und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie Mac nun besuchen konnten. Stella, Danny und Anna mussten Destiny mit sanfter Gewalt in das Krankenzimmer schieben. Während die drei direkt zum Bett gingen, blieb Destiny an der Tür stehen.

Mac war überrascht, als er die vier sah.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Dich besuchen, Mac", antwortete Stella. „Gleichzeitig wollen wir Destiny beweisen, dass sie Unrecht hat."

„Unrecht womit?", fragte Mac irritiert.

„Destiny denkt, du würdest ihr Vorwürfe machen und hättest ihr deswegen untersagt, ins Krankenhaus zu kommen", antwortete Danny.

Mac sah Danny erstaunt an. Dann sah er Destiny an.

„Oh Des, Liebes. Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Komm mal her", sagte er.

Destiny ging langsam zu ihm hin. Mac nahm ihre Hand.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dir Vorwürfe machen und dir die Schuld daran geben, was passiert ist? Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass das der Grund ist, weshalb ich dich nicht im Krankenhaus sehen wollte."

Destiny nickte nur.

„Des, Liebling, jetzt hör mir gut zu: Ich mache dir weder Vorwürfe noch gebe ich dir die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nach dem, was du durchgemacht hast, noch sehr schreckhaft bist. Ich hätte mich nicht so anschleichen dürfen. Eben weil du soviel hast durchmachen müssen, wollte ich dich nicht im Krankenhaus sehen. Ich wollte dir meinen Anblick ersparen."

„Siehst du, Destiny? Ich hatte Recht", sagte Stella.

„Aber...", begann Destiny.

„Kein Aber, Des", unterbrach Mac sie. „Ich liebe dich. Ich könnte dir niemals Vorwürfe machen. Du hast keine Schuld. Also, hör auf, so zu denken."

Destiny nickte. Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Wie lange musst du im Krankenhaus bleiben?", fragte Stella.

„Die Ärzte sagen, wenn alles gut geht, kann ich in einer Woche schon wieder entlassen werden", antwortete Mac. „Würdest du solange die Leitung übernehmen, Stella?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte Stella. „Danny, Anna, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Auf uns wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit."

Die beiden nickten, und so verließen Stella, Danny und Anna das Krankenzimmer. Nur Destiny blieb noch bei Mac.

„Mac?"

„Ja, Des?"

„Ich möchte eine andere Art von Therapie machen. Diese Intensivtherapie ist nichts für mich. Es kommt zuviel auf einmal an die Oberfläche. Das ertrag ich nicht! Es war zuviel für mich. Ich hatte Probleme, Realität und Erinnerungen auseinander zu halten."

„Des, was immer du für eine Therapie machen willst, ich stehe hinter dir und unterstütze dich, wo ich nur kann. Das weißt du doch."

„Danke, Mac."



Eine Woche später wurde Mac tatsächlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Allerdings musste er in der nächsten Zeit noch seinen rechten Arm in einer Schlinge tragen.

Destiny ging seit einer Woche regelmäßig zur Psychologin. Es war kein Problem gewesen, aus der Intensivtherapie eine normale Therapie zu machen. Diese normale Therapie hatte auch Erfolg. Destiny fand wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurück. Das freute Mac. Doch es gab auch etwas, was ihm Sorgen machte. Destiny litt noch immer unter Panik-attacken, und er sprach mit ihrer Psychologin darüber.

Gemeinsam entschieden sie, Destiny mit einer Art Schocktherapie zu behandeln. Dazu ließ Mac sie wieder im Crime Lab arbeiten. Stella, Danny und Anna wurden von ihm eingeweiht. Sie sollten Destiny beobachten und ihm dann ihre Meinung sagen. Anfangs machte Destiny nur Innendienst. Das klappte so gut, dass Mac beschloss, sie auch wieder direkt am Tatort ermitteln zu lassen. Tatsächlich wirkte die Schocktherapie. Danny, Anna, Stella und Mac waren erleichtert.



Eines Tages, als Destiny in ihrem Labor war, tauchte Jessy bei ihr auf.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Destiny überrascht. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr über den Weg laufen würden?"

„Ja, das hatte ich gesagt", antwortete Jessy.

„Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Destiny, Don hat mir deinen Abschiedsbrief zu lesen gegeben. Ich weiß jetzt über alles Bescheid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich als egoistisch bezeichnet habe. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich nicht anlügst. Und dieser Vorwurf, den ich dir gemacht habe, vergiss ihn bitte. Ich war wütend und enttäuscht. Das alles hätte ich nicht gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du alles erleiden musstest, nur um Don zu beschützen. Bitte verzeih mir."

Destiny sah Jessy lange an, sagte aber nichts.

„Jessy, ich verzeihe dir. Auch wenn deine Worte damals sehr verletzend waren, so konnte ich sie doch nachvollziehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Mann da mit hineingezogen habe. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beleidigt habe. Ich war nur wütend darüber, dass du mir nicht glauben wolltest. Aber ich möchte dir noch einmal versichern, dass zwischen Don und mir nichts läuft, auch wenn dieses kranke Video etwas anderes vermuten lässt. Wir waren nicht wir selbst. Miguel hatte uns etwas in die Getränke getan und uns zu dem Ganzen gezwungen."

„Ist schon gut, Destiny. Ich habe mir das Video nicht angesehen. Mac hatte mich zwar gefragt, ob ich es mir ansehen könnte, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Und Mac konnte es auch nicht. Bevor du fragst, eine Frau hat das Video analysiert und es hinterher vernichtet, so wie die ganzen restlichen Bänder davon, die die Polizei beschlagnahmt hatte."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt."

„Sind wir wieder Freundinnen, Destiny?", fragte Jessy vorsichtig.

Destiny nickte, und Jessy umarmte sie freudig.

ENDE


End file.
